ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Arackhan
Arackhan Arackhan, the Gourmet Conqueror. Embodying the planet's appetite, Arackhan became renowned as the Gourmet Conqueror without equal. It is said that only Bisani could match Arackhan's power, but that remains to be determined courtesy of Arackhan's ever-growing power. In this state, Arackhan is the size of a skyscraper, but its size is variable and indeterminate. Background During Bisani's absence, the planet's appetite, split among 12 creatures, ended up in one body after being separated for unknown millennia. As Bisani attended to affairs on the Lookout, and spent most of his time on Earth training, Arackhan had rapidly evolved, the appetite of the planet awakening and transforming Arackhan into the creature it currently is. To solidify its position as the strongest Gourmet World Creature, it journeyed across the world and defeated the 8 Kings, the creatures in Gourmet World's Night, the Blowfishes of the Deadly Sin, and the creatures beneath the surface, assimilating their Gourmet Cells and strengthening its own. Currently, it is the strongest creature in the Gourmet World, and is about to travel to other planets across the universe to conquer each and every one of them, starting with Earth. Natural Ability Compound Strength Arackhan's strength is extreme, almost without limit. With its extremely intricate exoskeleton armour, as well as its highly dense musculature, Arackhan's strength is extremely huge. Combined with his appetite energy, as well as the adaptive enhancements gained from all the creatures it has assimilated and eaten, its strength is a close match to even Bisani Toribra. Reactive Speed Arackhan's speed is a sight to behold. Possessing the reactionary capabilities of the fastest of creatures, compounded by its excellent strength, Arackhan is capable of changing its direction of motion extremely quickly, deflecting even the most sudden of attacks with his extreme awareness of the environment. Appetite Energy Containing the entire Appetite Energy of the planet itself, Arackhan's Appetite Energy provides him with an amount so great that it matches the strongest of Gourmet World Beasts. When activating the Appetite Devil within (or the planet's Devil form), he surpasses even the ancient Bisani Toribra in terms of Appetite Energy. Calorie Storage The amount of mass contained within Arackhan is relatively lesser than that of Bisani Toribra himself, courtesy of not eating anywhere near as much as Bisani. However, energy wise Arackhan is a match for Bisani Toribra, having eaten every single one of the godly Blowfishes of the Deadly Sin, and attaining each of their respective powers. Health If Bisani's health were one bar, Arackhan's effective health would be 10,000 (due to the various armours and abilities it has in reducing damage) Powers and Abilities Arackhan's powers and abilities are extremely advanced courtesy of the Planet's Appetite Energy spearheading the speed of its evolution. Extreme Evolution Arackhan has the capacity to evolve extremely quickly, creating new adaptations on the spot to counteract different forms of energy. However, this extreme evolution is limited by his Gourmet Cells, whereby his Gourmet Cells must receive the required sustenance before he can evolve. Despite this limitation, he still receives more than enough energy from multiple sources regardless, rendering this drawback a very minor one. Even though he is capable of adapting to many different kinds of energies and attacks, he can only become highly resistant to one form of energy at a time, due to different forms of energy possessing different properties. Appetite Assimilation Arackhan is capable of assimilating appetite energy from any source, increasing the strength and amount of his own appetite energy, as the planet is the source of all Appetite Energy. Hence, most appetite energy related attacks' efficiency are all reduced to an extreme extent. This is what renders most of Bisani's attacks weaker relative to Arackhan, as a large arsenal of Bisani's attacks are rendered almost useless. Expressions of Appetite Energy, however, cannot be assimilated. For example, the energy of a Nail Punch travelling through a medium towards the target. Energy Conversion Using Appetite Energy, Arackhan has invented the ability to "eat" kinetic energy within his body. For example, if he is sent flying by an attack, he may eat the kinetic energy associated by his flying body and drastically slow down his flight. The rate in which he can eat energy increases when more appetite energy is dedicated to it, and the energy is converted to potential energy. Arackhan may convert any magnitude of this potential energy to Kinetic Energy whenever it wants, making it the most unpredictable opponent. This energy stored is also not physical in expression, and can be unleashed in any direction, for any part of the user's body, thus no physical gestures have to be made to use it. Immense Lung Capacity Having defeated and assimilated the Horse King, Heracles, Arackhan has gained the capacity to inhale immense amounts of Air, requiring only air to survive. Arackhan's lung muscles are sufficient for it to inhale the atmosphere of several planets in an instant. His max capacity is several thousand times this. Recently, Arackhan has developed the capacity to inhale even solids, with its lungs capable of digesting matter and converting it into pure energy. Instant Familiarization Arackhan is capable of instantly becoming familiar with any technique, memorizing every aspect of it at first sight. This allows it to calculate the appropriate course of action in an instant based on its interpretation of the technique. This is why most techniques often fail a second time against Arackhan, as Arackhan is likely to have come up with a suitable counter technique. Memory absorption Eating atoms allows Arackhan to assimilate every memory associated with the atom he has digested. This allows him to gain the memories of creatures he has eaten. Regular solid objects such as rocks do not have tangible memory, and thus the memories of non-biological artifacts cannot be effectively interpreted. Reconstituting Revitalization Arackhan may reconstitute itself from any one of its cells. Thus, it may regenerate entire bodies and revitalize itself accordingly. Arackhan also gets relatively stronger as a result of his energy being split, as the gap between his energy output and energy capacity has decreased. There is a limit to its effectiveness as the reconstitution process also requires energy, as creating entire bodies from a single cell is taxing on the user. Food Pressure Arackhan asserts its will as the strongest Gourmet Conqueror to exist, causing all manner of food to submit themselves to Arackhan, and thus do anything for Arackhan. This forces the food to generate far more energy than it normally does, in order to appease Arackhan's appetite and power. This thus allows Arackhan to control the energies within its body, manipulating the mass of the food it contains, and freely being able to convert the nutrients into energy and vice versa, unlike Food Honor. This Food Pressure is noted to make all enemies quiver and cower, reducing the efficiency of their moments to the bare minimal, while maximizing the efficiency of Arackhan's and his allies movements. This makes Arackhan much more deadly in battle, as its Appetite Energy becomes capable of conquering and circumventing the Appetite Energy of other beasts, imposing its own will over them. This also causes the enemy's movements to become perfectly readable to Arackhan. In the process of mastering Food Pressure, Arackhan has eradicated all "useless" movements, as the extreme discipline and powerful intent required for Food Pressure takes effect on the body, causing it to correct itself of all inferior, wasteful acts. Requiring an extreme amount of intent and willpower, it also serves to focus all of the user's techniques, turning it pristinely delicate in its direction and power. This makes Food Pressure an even harder skill to master compared to Food Honor. In the preparation of food, the powerful intent is sufficient to cause the food to prepare itself, making the process much more efficient and effective as foods become subservient to the user. If the user decides to prepare the food himself, the strong intent emitted is sufficient to cause the food to become an "Open Book" to the user, revealing the method to prepare it. The strong fear Food Pressure generates in food causes it to be unaware that it is prepared, pressuring it to fear preparation, to the point where it doesn't know that it has been prepared. Even if the enemy does not fear the user, the strong intent is sufficient in masking the effects of this preparation technique itself, rendering it superior compared to Food Honor. The only downside to this compared to Food Honor, is that Food Pressure cannot be masked, unlike Food Honor, despite it being superior in most other aspects. Food Denial Arackhan, out of his great appetite and power, can alter capture levels to an extreme extent, to the point where even legendary foods such as G.O.D hold absolutely zero nutritional value. This is extremely debilitating to users who rely on reserves or additional foods during battle to enhance their abilities. This also affects the potential energy of atoms all around. This means that no energy, natural or magical, can be converted to be of use during the battle. However, this technique also has a set range. Thus, while it severely weakens any user near Arackhan, it cannot stop them from gathering energy elsewhere. However, Arackhan is still able to gain energy and eat foods as per normal, as all the nutrients will go to him. Boundless Regeneration Arackhan's regeneration is boundless in nature, in that it is capable of regenerating from almost any kind of injury. However, it is still able to be injured, as it can only store a limited amount of energy (Biomass) into itself, and therefore even if Arackhan seems to be uninjured, it is actually receiving damage. However, with its armour being extremely thick and powerful, combined with its other abilities, Arackhan remains extremely hard to take down, even by the Sombre Star Squadron. Attack Mimic Arackhan is able to mimic any physical attack it sees, or create an Appetite Energy variation of energy attacks it sees, allowing it to copy almost any form of attack for its own use. Appetite Radiation It constantly radiates appetite energy, digesting the existences of physical matter and empowering itself. The radiation is most concentrated at the surface of its body, allowing it to dampen all forms of damage to a huge extent. Its durability is hence nigh-unparalleled. Spatial Reserves Like Bisani, its reserves are not stored within itself, but contained within its own Appetite Energy within its body. This means that even if its body is entirely destroyed, it is still able to release some of its mass contained within its appetite energy and regenerate entirely. Appetite Afterimages/Clones Using Appetite Energy, Arackhan creates lively afterimages which look exactly like itself. Each of them, however, deals less damage than the original as they lack the mass of Arackhan, however, the appetite energy within them is as potent. These afterimages are able to absorb any damage dealt to them, after which they immediately disappear with the energy being transferred to the original. Also, it is able to manifest a complete body of itself from any part of its body, making it extremely useful in battle. For example, it may send a tiny cell to the other side of the enemy when slashing towards them, and that cell can regenerate to a full Arackhan to slash the enemy once more again. Size Change Arackhan may freely control its size at will. Space'ovore Arackhan is one of the very rare space'ovores which can digest and eat the very space itself. This gives it an immensely unfathomable amount of power for a limited amount of time. It is limited as it requires an absurd amount of Appetite Energy to do so. Transformations Humanoid Form The Humanoid Form is the form it uses at small sizes, courtesy of it being far more adept at dealing damage. The effectiveness of this state is still unknown. Natural State The natural state it uses in the Gourmet World. It is highly versatile and extremely armoured, containing the most amount of mass and defenses in all its transformations. Its offense is also extremely powerful, though it "may" be lacking in speed. Deathly Armour Arackhan possesses the Deathly Armour in its Natural State, where its claws can be empowered with Appetite Energy to transfer whatever it touches into the realm of its reserves, and thus be able to absorb all physical objects, and to some extent energy attacks into itself. This Deathly Armour can extend to its entire body, effectively nullifying all damage unless dispelled by targeting parts of its body which is not covered by it (such as anything providing contact force). This also allows Arackhan to nullify all forms of resistance and durability. This technique, however, can be dispelled (if one knows how). Appetite Monster: Doomsday Reptile The abilities of this form of Arackhan's is unknown, but it is said to embody the very appetite of the entire planet of the Primordial Gourmet World. It is the only stage where its appetite can be said to surpass Bisani's. In its previous forms, its appetite is only more potent. Appearances It first appeared before the Herulean War, on the Primordial Gourmet World, where Bisani Toribra brought Geyser to challenge this beast. However, Geyser failed and Bisani had to bail him out. Nikad, upon sensing this creature's power was fearful and refused to fight it. Later on, Bisani Toribra returned with more help, in the form of Leogian (Reborn), Geyser and Supreme Mars. They worked together to annihilate the creature, with Bisani first holding it off outside, then going inside its body to disrupt its appetite energy. The rest combated Arackhan from the outside, dealing damage here and there with their vast stores of power. However, Bisani could not hold off Arackhan's appetite forever, and when Bisani was charging his final attack, Arackhan managed to regain control of its Appetite Energy and created a shield to defend itself from Leogian, Mars and Geyser's attacks. Then, Bisani unleashed Mugen Death Leg Knives, where each Mugen Death Leg Knife split into more Mugen Death Leg Knives, cutting apart Arackhan on a molecular/atomic level, which disrupted its focus once more and allowed the finishers from the other 3 people to practically split apart and annihilate Arackhan. Yet, that was insufficient, as Arackhan was shown to have stored reserve mass elsewhere, which allowed it to regenerate from every single one of its split selves into uncountable numbers of copies. This scared Supreme Mars off the planet, and made everyone slack-jawed. Geyser, out of anger, summoned a black hole just outside the planet's orbit, but Arackhan had covered the entire Primordial Gourmet World with Appetite Energy, allowing it to gain whatever kinetic energy which was meant to send the planet into the black hole. Geyser then stopped his technique for fear of Arackhan becoming too powerful. Bisani then fought Arackhan for a while longer, before leaving the planet. Arackhan then merged back into a single form. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Powerful Category:Tier 2.5